


Gloria's side — PostwickShipping

by Ale_san



Series: Postwick side's [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: Why am I the champion?I'm the worst person ever, to steal the dream of your childhood friend, even knowing how much he wanted to defeat Leon.The worst.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Postwick side's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621822
Kudos: 30





	Gloria's side — PostwickShipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> → 7 years after postgame.

What am I even doing?

I... What did I even want?

I wasn't even supposed to be champion.  
I'm so stupid.  
So so stupid.

Why did I end up here?  
When did I become like this?  
It has been a good path, but it shouldn't have ended like this.

What should have happened was Hop BEING Champion, me being happy for him and thinking what to do with my life.

And I just blink, beating Leon and becoming the champion?!

Just what kind of friend am I?

It hurts... It really hurts. 

Tears fell from her brown eyes, she felt horrible, stealing dreams from her bestfriend. 

“I'm going to become a pokémon professor!”

Was it her fault?  
Was he letting go his dream of being a champion?

Yes, she was the one at fault. Of course she was.

What were you even thinking, Gloria? You should have lost! Why in the world did you even win?

Just the thought of how devastated Hop had to feel in the moment she won... It was painful.

When did she start being so cheerful?   
She could remember how relaxed she was, just going with the flow, when did she start to have so much energy?

“He's Hop, our new neighbor, be good with him, Gloria.”

[ . . . ]

“Don't worry! I have a Wooloo from my brother so we will be fine!”

[ . . . ]

“What? You don't want to be a pokémon trainer? C'mon! We could be rivals! It bet it would be fun.”

[ . . . ]

“You know, Gloria, I want to be a pokémon champion, can you imagine? 'Hop, the younger brother of Leon, beats him for the champion title!' I would become a legend!”

[ . . . ]

Was she... just chasing after him all his time?

She didn't even like pokémon.  
She didn't even want to be a trainer.

How?

You don't deserve the champion title, Gloria.

“Gloria, I want to be a pokémon professor.”

It felt like shattered glass in her skin.

Now what are you supposed to chase after, Gloria?

You are a champion, you just have to wait for someone strong enough to defeat you.

You can't chase after Hop now, he has a totally different goal now, thanks to you.

What am I even supposed to do?

[ . . . ]

She was on her way to Sonia's laboratory, to do something about telling the champion about the dynamax energy, and stuff.

Looking around, she couldn't see the purple haired guy.

“Hop is out for some things.”

“Bullseye.”

“Wanna tell him something?”

“Moreover, I would not like him to see me, I haven't done anything champion-like, and I don't wanna distract from your job.”

“He would be happy to see you though.”

Hearing how the door opened, she somehow, hid between boxes.

“Sonia, I bought everything you asked me for.”

“Thanks, you know where to leave it.”

Hop started to read, so Sonia got near where Gloria was hidden.

“You can come out, he won't even notice you in his focused mode.”

She got out, getting dirt out of her dress.

Staring just a little, it was about time to leave.

“Sorry, I have a meeting to go.”

“Don't worry, you go champ.”

Gloria gave a light smile, closing the door, and by the window, she could see how focused he was on his new dream.

SLAP.

She hitted her face, c'mon, it's no time to cry, you can't dissapoint him, can you?

Just... deal with it, and become something he can be proud of.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is a series with two parts, if you wanna read the other, please look Postwick side's series to read some of Hop's perspective!


End file.
